Soeurs
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "Charlotte e Michelle sempre foram minhas melhores amigas." - MonSey, centrada na Família Bonnefoy


**Hetalia não me pertence. Fanfic centrada na família Bonnefoy, contém insinuação de MonBela/SeaSey e tem MonSey. Fanfic narrada pelo ponto de vista do Matthew. Romance fluffy, já avisando. Charlotte é a Mônaco, Michelle é a Seychelles. Boa leitura~**

* * *

Charlotte e Michelle sempre foram minhas melhores amigas.

As duas eram completamente diferentes. Tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade.

Michelle sempre foi muito ativa. Quando brincávamos, ela era a primeira a dar idéias. Agitada, ela quem nos colocava para cima quando algo de ruim acontecia. Na aparência, ela era muito bonita. Sua pele era um pouco morena, seus cabelos eram castanhos – quase pretos – e ela adorava prendê-los em duas marias-chiquinhas com laços vermelhos. Adorava também usar vestidos azuis e brancos, tinha vários – Francis a encheu de coisas bonitas. Michelle era a mais animada.

Charlotte era mais quieta. Durante a nossa infância, ela quem nos ajudava na escola. Ela sempre gostou de coisas clássicas, e até tentou ensinar Michelle a dançar balé – o que não deu certo, principalmente depois que as duas passaram uma aula inteira conversando. Na aparência, ela parecia uma pintura. Tinha a pele branquinha e olhos azuis escuros. Seus cabelos eram castanho-claros e ia até a cintura, ela gostava de fazer uma trança grande nele e usar laços para prendê-lo. Charlotte também gostava de roupas mais clássicas e comportadas, sem falar que ela adorava vestidos rosa. Apesar de ser muito séria, Charlotte era uma ótima irmã.

Eu, Matthew, sempre fui o equilíbrio. Quando elas brigavam, eu que acalmava a situação. E apesar da diferença de sexo, elas me contavam tudo, e eu também contava tudo para elas. Minha relação com as duas era melhor que a minha com meu irmão, Alfred. Então éramos melhores amigos, claro.

Quando chegamos à adolescência, continuamos andando juntos – mesmo estando sob a guarda de países diferentes. Eu não conseguiria e não queria me separar de minhas irmãs.

Mas, depois de algum tempo, percebi que elas estavam diferentes. Apesar das suas diferenças e das brigas, as duas ainda eram muito próximas. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda tinha algo. Eu ignorei isso.

Após bastante tempo, elas tiveram uma briga. Michelle e Charlotte pararam de se falar, e ficaram muito tempo sem olharem uma na cara da outra.

E eu não entendia.

Quando tentava falar com Charlotte sobre isso, ela simplesmente dizia que não era nada demais e, em seguida, mudava de assunto ou ficava calada. Apesar de demonstrar indiferença, eu percebia que ela ficava triste quando eu falava da nossa irmã.

Quando tentava tocar no assunto com Michelle, ela me ignorava e mudava de assunto. Um dia, eu insisti um pouco mais, e tudo que ela me disse foi que ela não podia mudar as coisas. Por mais que ela sentisse saudade do passado, ela não poderia voltar e consertar as coisas.

E eu continuei a não entender.

Um dia, Francis decidiu fazer uma festa. Eu e minhas irmãs passamos a semana na casa dele. Elas, durante esse tempo, evitavam se encontrar, e o clima do lugar ficava mais pesado quando elas estavam na mesma sala.

Eu não entendia o que havia acontecido com elas. Conosco. Afinal, irmãos nunca se separam. Mesmo com brigas. Eu convivi bastante com Alfred, eu e ele vivíamos brigando, mas nunca ficamos sem nos falar assim. Elas já estavam brigadas a quase um século. Aquilo era muito estranho.

Mas durante a festa, eu entendi tudo.

Eu juntei as duas, e começamos a conversar. Elas não trocavam palavras entre si, apenas falavam comigo. Era como se estivessem se ignorando. Quando elas falaram uma com a outra, elas começavam a se alfinetar. Michelle falou algo sobre Natalya, Charlotte rebateu falando alguma coisa sobre o Peter, e Michelle saiu andando. Charlotte a seguiu.

Como a briga foi rápida – e confusa, afinal, elas estavam usando metáforas —, eu esperei algum tempo antes de segui-las. Quando chegamos no corredor principal, eu parei. Estava escuro, mas eu conseguia ver um pouco. Michelle, que estava encostada na parede, cobria o rosto e xingava Charlotte em francês, empurrando-a. A minha outra irmã, em resposta, segurou o pulso da Mi, tentando fazê-la se acalmar.

"_C'est toi que j'aime_", Charlotte falou. A outra parou de empurrá-la, encarando a Charlie, surpresa. E, então, Charlotte beijou Michelle.

Agora eu entendia perfeitamente.

* * *

**C'est toi que j'aime = É você que eu amo.**  
**MonSey é tão lindo, cara. E a família Bonnefoy é mais linda ainda KJHGSKLSDJ. Ai, eu amo eles, sério. Só odeio que tratem a Mônaco como a princesa e a Sey como a gata borralheira. Qual é, gente, papa Fran não faria isso. u_u**  
**De qualquer forma, reviews?**


End file.
